On the Outside
by lonegungal17
Summary: On Valentine's day Karofsky goes to Breadstix to try to get Kurt to forgive him but he is disappointed with what he sees. My take on the scene all us Kurtofsky shippers thought was missing from Silly Love Songs.


**A/N: The song Dave sings is On the Outside by Sheryl Crow .com/watch?v=SOyrZ_53aw0**

Dave sat in his truck outside Breadstix, he really didn't know why he was here. This wasn't going to work.

He had overheard that black chick and the annoying Jew talking about their Valentine's Day plans. They were meeting the rest of the glee club at Breadstix. Dave hadn't really been paying much attention to their conversation until he heard the word: Kurt.

'Of course, he's coming Rachel, he planned the whole thing,' the black chick had confirmed.

Dave heart stopped and he leaned against the inside of his locker. Kurt was going to be in Lima again, at Breadstix. It had shocked Dave enough when they had made eye contact during the Thriller dance but he hadn't expected to see Kurt again so soon.

He had been fighting with himself for nearly two weeks, willing himself to take up Hudson's offer to take him to Dalton to apologize to Kurt. He wanted to just to see the boy that filled his dreams every night but he knew things wouldn't be that easy. Dave didn't have the words to fix what he had done to Kurt.

The bullying and death threat, he could maybe fix it someday but stealing someone's first kiss was something Dave couldn't change. Dave's only hope that someday Kurt would view that kiss the way Dave did: a moment he wouldn't change for the world. For three seconds his life was perfect: he had the boy he loved on his lips and in his arms. He could be the Dave he'd hidden away for so long, the one that tried to claw its way out when ever he looked at Fancy.

He sat in his car holding the simple card he'd bought. The envelope was red on the outside it read: To Kurt. Please forgive me. He had spent last night struggling with what to write inside. The card said Be My Valentine on the front and inside he had written:

Dear Kurt

I don't deserve for you to forgive me but I hope someday you will be able to.

I am sorry for every slushie, every locker push, stealing your wedding topper, the death threat (I'm still not sure why I even said it because I would never hurt you) and most of all I am sorry for stealing your first real kiss with a guy.

You should know: When I slushied you I did it so I could look at your eyes everyday. When I pushed you in the lockers it was so I could touch you. When I stole your wedding topper I just wanted something of yours. When I threatened your life I did it because I was scared. I wouldn't have killed you. I would have killed myself. When I kissed you I couldn't control my urges anymore, so sorry.

I know I'm not what you want but I want to change for you. I want to be the kind of guy you could see yourself with someday. I'll never be perfect but I will try for you. One week of glee club has taught me that I could do it.

I need you in my life. I want you in my life. I'll regret saying this but I might even love you.

Please find it in your heart to forgive me so I can start making myself better for you.

Missing you

David Karofsky

(555-4734)

Dave stroked the thin envelope with his fingers. He was going to walk in, hand it to Kurt and leave. Nothing else. If Fancy was mad, he wouldn't respond. He'd just hand him the card and walk away. No good comes from you opening your mouth he told himself.

Dave opened the door of his truck and walked slowly to the entrance of Breadstix. He stopped when he saw what was going on. "Eyebrows" was singing with the rest of the prep school losers and worse he was making googly eyes at Kurt. He saw Kurt flash him a flirty smile back and Dave's heart stopped. He wiped his eyes and looked down his pathetic card. He looked down at the name Kurt he had taken so much care in writing the night before and back at the boy singing in the restaurant. He swallowed the lump in his throat before whispering:

'Stood close enough to hear you say

"Do as the beautiful ones do"

Tore out my picture from its frame  
Just wanted to be one of you'

He shook his head, ripping the card in half as he winced at the noise it made as he continued to sing:

'Standing on the outside  
Lookin'  
It's funny how you see the truth  
But the feeling will come back  
To you'

He dumped the pieces of paper in the trash can as he glanced once more at Kurt before making his way back to his truck. There was nothing he could fix.


End file.
